The New Crew
by RaphaelplusMikey
Summary: A strange pod crashes on Earth, containing not one alien creature, but two! Worst of all, both are frighteningly familiar. How did they get here, what happened to them, and why does the small Arcosion insist that the Saiyan he landed with is his Big Sister? Just what is going on! Eventual Piccolo x OC
1. Chapter 1

**The New Crew**

**Chapter One**

**I really should be working on one of my other stories instead of posting another new one... But I honestly could care less. I've got a whole week of doing nothing to work on them. For anyone who follows any of my other stories, expect an update sometime this week. For people just checking out this new story, I don't update very often. Once or maybe twice a month is all I can push myself to do. ****If you're new to me and my stories, I encourage you to check them out! I've got several different categories, so I'm sure you'll find one that you like. **

**This happens to be my first Dragonball story. I've had this idea in my head for like, forever. I shared my OC ideas for it with Turbo K1000, and they heavily encouraged me to post it. Actually, heavily encouraged is an understatement. They were almost ready to kidnap me and tie me in front of the computer, I swear. ^^"**

**But I'm glad that they were so supportive of this story, because I was really nervous about it. As the summary says, this will eventually have a Piccolo x OC pairing. Don't expect anything graphic. I mean, seriously! I'm just a teenager here! I may _know_ about that stuff, but no way in spraint am I writing it. Also, that will be a long ways into the future. I hope you enjoy! This is unbetaed and therefore any mistakes are mine alone, and I would appreciate if you could point them out to me so I could fix them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own! But if I did, Namekians would have genders. I mean, has anyone ever wondered what a girl Namekian would look like? 0-o**

* * *

No Specific P.o.V.

Chichi sighed as she watched her husband and two sons training on the front lawn. At the moment her sons, Gohan and Goten, were sparring against Goku, their father.

She'd never approved of Gohan learning to fight, but had simply given up after the Saiyan 'invasion'. She briefly wondered if only two people could be considered an invasion force, even as powerful as they were. To get back to matters at hand, she had to completely give up having a nonviolent child after Goten had met Trunks.

The two were always together and even if she had managed to keep Goku from training Goten, Trunks would have ended up showing him what he'd learned from his own father Vegeta. Who, coincidentally, happened to have been one of the Saiyan invaders.

Out of nowhere, interrupting the males' training and Chichi's completely random thought pattern, a loud rumble filled the air. Any normal person would have run, assuming that it was some sort of monster or disaster. However, such sounds were common in the Son household.

Gohan paused and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"Heh heh... Didn't think I was that hungry yet." His brother and father laughed at him as Chichi shook her head and went inside to make lunch. Their laughter stopped when there was a slightly smaller rumble followed by an even bigger one that dwarfed the previous two combined.

"Guess we're all hungry!" Goku grinned, not embarrassed in the least.

"Hey Dad, can I go ask if Trunks can come over for lunch?" Goten asked hopefully. "And maybe he can train with us after?"

"It's fine by me, just go and ask Chichi first!" The boy smiled wide and ran inside. A few minutes later he burst out of the house at a run and flew into the air. He turned around slightly on his way, just enough to give a small wave before zooming off.

Goku stretched, talking to Gohan and laughing at something he said. The odd family had no idea of a small event happening at that exact same time that would change many lives, including theirs.

Whether it would be for worse or for the better was still to be decided.

* * *

A small pod shot across space at mindboggling speeds, the occupants oblivious to all around them.

Inside were two beings. One was a woman dressed in strange styled clothes, a long tail with a black tuft of long fur twitching now and then. A small golden band wrapped around its tip. The other was a strange creature, much smaller than the woman and obviously a young child.

Both were relaxed with their eyes closed and their breathing slow and even as if asleep. The kid lay curled up on the woman's lap, while her arms cradled him protectively.

The woman looked as if she'd been roughed up with her black hair messed up and her clothes ripped and torn in some places. The child had a slightly worried crease in his forehead accompanied by a small frown, while a thick tail curled up around the woman's leg as if trying to make sure she was still there.

There was a small warning beep from the small console of the ship and a few minutes later the two began to stir. The woman twitched and her eyelids cracked open. Two ocean blue eyes blearily wandered around the tiny craft until they settled on the creature on her lap.

She stared confusedly until the fog lifted from her mind at the same time as her sensitive nose was hit with the smell of strong chemicals.

"_Fl__e!_" She cursed as she jerked up from her slouched position. _It can't be..? These chemicals are used to put people into suspended animation, but...! No.. No no no... Not again, not again!_ She was immediately drawn to the creature yawning widely and looking up at her, royal purple eyes half lidded with sleep.

"Vera', what's wrong?" His voice was soft and tired. The woman grimaced at what she would have to tell the child. She took a deep breath before saying anything.

"I... _we_, everyone, forgot about the suspended animation feature for long term distances in the emergency pods..." Her face slowly fell with sorrow and fear.

"Wha..? Vera', what do you mean?" The kid's eyes widened with concern for his only family. He never liked seeing her cry, she wasn't supposed to be sad. She was supposed to be smiling and happy!

"'Byte..." She hugged him close as she teared up. "It means that we could've been asleep... long enough that after all that happened... Tesh..." She couldn't finish, couldn't say it. She'd already lost one planet, she didn't want to think of losing yet another. The child gasped in comprehension as tears gathered in his own eyes.

"You mean..." His lip trembled as the tears threatened to pour. "Planet Tesh might be gone?" The woman hesitated, wondering whether it was a good idea to tell him, but nodded. Lying or keeping secrets at this point would only end in trouble.

He gasped again as the tears finally trickled down, quickly turning into a miniature waterfall as he shook with the force of his sobs.

The two hugged each other tight as they both mourned, the child clutching her desperately as he keened and cried out. He'd never really had many good friends, but he had cared for each and every Teshyon he knew, including the other species that lived on the planet.

The woman cried silently, but with no less sorrow. Losing everything had been hard enough the first time, but she had never really cared for anyone. That was the kind of person she was before, uncaring. The second time though, this time, she had had friends. Actual friends, who cared about her and loved her and she did the same in return.

She was so caught up in her thoughts and emotions that she failed to notice the kid slowly stop his crying and watch her. He frowned at seeing the tears dripping down her face. His childlike mind and innocence told him that if someone was sad, someone else had to cheer them up.

After all, she was always making _him_ feel better if he was sad. Now it would be his turn!

The woman blinked in surprise when he clumsily wiped some of her tears away and gave her a blindingly white smile. It was obvious that he was still sad himself, and she felt grateful that he cared enough for her that he, as young as he was, could put aside his own sorrow just to try and cheer her up.

"It'll be okay!" He said with that solemn naivety that only a child could achieve. "After all, we don't really know!"

She mustered up a smile for him and hugged him tight again. "Yeah. We don't do we?" She whispered as he hugged back.

It took a while for them to fully shake the gloom of the situation, but his small words had given them hope. Even if that hope was small and extremely unlikely, it was there. The woman had another goal to keep her going. She had realized that unlike last time, she could not spend time grieving. The child needed her, and she would always protect him.

With a new determination she adjusted the creature so that she could access the control console and starting examining their situation.

"What're you doing Vera'?" He inquired with a curious look at the screen as various stats and numbers flew by.

"I'm nowhere near as smart as a Teshyon, but I can at least figure out a few things." She replied without even looking away from what she was doing. "From what I can tell we've been in suspended animation for... um, well... Happy Birthday."

The child's jaw dropped comically as he stared at the screen, trying to make sense of the data streaming across it. "We've been asleep for three months?!" He had immediately put two and two together. Like any kid he kept perfect track of how long it was until his birthday, or any celebration, would arrive.

"Yep. Kind of funny how we woke up on your birthday." She chuckled at his dumbstruck look. "Wish I had something for you."

"Na, it's okay." He chirped, he knew now was not a time to be greedy. "What else?" He also knew from experience that she never found just one or two things.

"We traveled a lot, so we're really far from home. With all that was going on when we left, it's not a good idea to do anything about heading back until we hear something from Technon. He's more than capable of locating the pod's personal beacon and remotely overriding the suspended animation function, so we can be sure that... they're still fighting." She piled on the information, clinging to the hope that the only reason they weren't contacted so far was because the planet was still under siege from the planetary conquerors.

The child didn't look at the screen as she spoke, knowing seeing the numbers would have only confused him further. Kids his age would normally not understand anything from what she had just said, but growing up among the incredibly advanced Teshyon people meant that even if he did not understand all of it he got the main gist of things.

"So... we can't go back yet." He clarified.

"Yes. Now, the _reason_ we came out of suspended animation is because we had the bad luck to choose a pod that wasn't fully ready. The chemicals that put us into suspended animation ran out. Luckily we have enough fuel to at least get us to a planet with supplies."

"So, we it ran out and we're almost out of gas. Oh, an we need to get food too." His stomach growled as if in agreement.

She chuckled. "Yup. I remember this solar system from my studies. It's a part of the Milky Way galaxy and it's void of life. But! There's another solar system nearby with a very lush planet called Earth. This place, it's so fertile that it's amazing nobody's ever tried to pillage it." Her voice faltered at the mention of not only her species' way of making a living, but the reason they had been forced to retreat from Planet Tesh in the first place. "I've heard about this planet though, apparently it's got several powerful warriors protecting it. I just hope that they don't think we're enemies..."

A large snarl suddenly interrupted her words and a crimson blush covered her face. The kid burst into laughter.

"Looks like you're hungry too, Vera'!" He laughed.

"Yeah!" She laughed too and muttered under her breath. "_Fleth_ my Saiyan appetite..." The child, hearing her curse, just giggled more.

* * *

**So! There's the intro. I decided to try writing in this P.o.V. because it's not my specialty, and I needed to try and get used to writing in it. I feel as if everything is really stiff... But I tried my best! From both the summary and what you've read you can know that "Vera'" is a Saiyan. From the summary you also know that "'Byte" is an Arcosian. For those who don't know, an Arcosian is what Freiza, Kooler, and King Kold's species is called.**

**Is that considered a spoiler? I don't really think so. So, I'd like to know what you guys think of Vera' and 'Byte. Yes, those are just nicknames they've given each other. Before anyone thinks it, Vera' is not his adopted mom! Sure their relationship is more mother/son, but they actually consider themselves brother/sister.**

**Again, I keep getting this feeling that my writing is really stiff in this... I don't know why. Please, read and review and tell me what you think! Flames will be used to power the emergency pod's engines as I laugh evilly at their flame-y pointlessness!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Crew**

**Chapter Two**

**Okay, so here's the deal. I wasn't able to post this story on FF until recently and so I already had the second chapter up and published on DeviantART. I'm only just now posting this second chapter because... Well, long story. To put it shortly: life sucks. Please enjoy though! Don't expect updates really fast, my usual posting method is once per month per story. Because I have a lot of stories. A lot.**

* * *

Gohan's P.o.V.

A Few Days Later...

It was a normal day. But then again, isn't that how most things start? With a perfectly unassuming beginning? Well, we all know what they say about assuming...

Anyways, the day _had_ been pretty regular. I went to school, I helped in a few simple robberies and stopped a small fire from spreading to an entire block as The Great Saiyaman, did a few projects for my classes, avoided a few girls asking me out(Seriously, it wasn't like me and Videl were even hiding that we were dating!), and headed home. Once at home, again it was average. I did my homework as fast as possible, had a quick spar with my dad, showed Goten a few moves to practice, and then my mom called the magic words!

"Dinner!"

I always felt a little guilty that my mom had to work so hard to make so much food for _three_ Saiyan appetites, but she always assured us that she was fine and not to worry about it. We still did worry about it, but not while eating. We couldn't exactly help it, her cooking was amazing!

As we ate, today I talked to my mom about the college I wanted to go to. Or, more specifically, the _type_ of college I wanted to go to. I was trying to convince my mom to let me take online courses. So far I wasn't making much progress.

It was all going right over my dad and Goten's heads, so they just focused on eating and looked up from their plates now and then at each other with confused looks.

"Gohan? Gohan! Are you even listening to me?" My mom said with a frown. I had stiffened and was staring unseeingly with my fork on its way to my mouth. At first she was slightly annoyed and then a little worried until she noticed that my dad and Goten were the same way.

"Do you feel that?" My dad came out of his own frozen position with excitement showing in his large grin(which was soon hidden by more food).

"Yeah!" Goten cheered.

"What is it?" My mom asked as she looked carefully at us.

"There are two power levels approaching Earth, probably in a ship. One is a lot stronger than a normal human but could still be taken down Goten. The other is maybe three times as strong as a human, again still no match against any of the Z Fighters, but there's something... _off_ about their Ki. It's... almost like it's _there_, but _not_ there..." I trailed off and frowned, unsure if I had correctly explained the feel of the strange Ki.

"We should probably check it out!" My dad said purposefully with puppy-dog eyes to my mom.

She pursed her lips and looked at me. I could practically hear her thoughts on how this would affect my studying. I gave her the most innocent, hopeful look I could muster. "Be back before six, and no wasting time goofing around!" She finally said.

"Thanks mom!" Goten and my dad were already gone, flying faster than the normal eye can see. I quickly joined them and we all flew to the point where the energy was entering the atmosphere. After flying for a few minutes, we cam upon Krillen flying in the same direction.

"You guys felt it too huh?" He called as he flew up and waved.

"Yeah! I wonder who else will show up to check it out..." My dad wondered out loud.

As it turned out, Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks were coming to check it out too. Bulma mainly because she was interested in the ship's technology, and Vegeta and Trunks because apparently Vegeta was bored and wanted his 'lazy' son to get out and actually do something. Bulma flew her helicopter, while her son and husband flew.

It wasn't too much longer before we could see the faint streak in the sky of a small ship burning as it entered the atmosphere. We watched as it crashed into a desert-like plain, going through a mesa and bouncing off a small mountain before finally coming to a stop at the end of a long crater. We landed a short ways away and Bulma parked her helicopter before running over to join us.

The craft wasn't the same orb-like structure as the Saiyan's, though it was pretty much the same in size. Instead it was a smooth surfaced, light green oval, with no windows or outer features besides a few small fins meant for stable flight.

The light green split and a few metal bars extended from the ship. The ship had landed on its long side, and now the metal bars pushed it to an upright position. I could see that the person inside the ship would be sitting upright, with little to no room for an additional passenger. A second time the smooth metal separated and this time the outline of a door was formed in the middle of the oval. The metal of the door pulled outwards and folded down into a small set of stairs.

A figure stood in the shadow of the door in a defensive crouch, and I could feel a set of eyes watching us as we slowly came close enough to speak.

"Hi!" I mentally facepalmed at my dad's friendly greeting. Seriously, sometimes I wonder if he even knows what the word 'cautious' means... You know what, I probably don't even want to know.

The figure tilted its head in obvious confusion. "...Hi?" It was a female voice and I could hear light curiosity in it.

"My name's Goku!" Now it was getting really awkward, especially since they had to slightly shout in order to be heard.

"My name..." She paused as if wondering whether to tell us or not. "...Is Verakbee."

"It's nice to meet you Veratknee!" I actually _did_ facepalm at how my dad misheard her name. "You know, we'd kinda like to know what you're doing here on Earth! That's the name of this planet, in case you didn't know. Because if you're here to do crimes and stuff-" Seriously? Do crimes and stuff? I sighed and shook my head in embarrassment, tempted to hide my face in my hands.

"No no! I'm here because my craft was out of fuel, and I've also been looking for a peaceful planet to stay on for... a while." She relaxed slightly but stayed in her crouch.

"Oh, great! That's good! Because if you were here to fight, we're pretty strong fighters and all so we'd be glad to fight for fun but if you're here to do bad things then-"

"Oh shut it Kakarot!" Vegeta was apparently just as annoyed by my dad's bumbling words as I was.

There was a small angry flare in the person's Ki and a snarl. "_Prince Vegeta?!_"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Do I know you?"

"No, but any Saiyan worth their _tail_ knows you." With that she stepped out of the shadow. She was a woman with long black hair reaching down a short ways below her shoulders and she had rich blue eyes with heavy eyelashes. Her clothes were really strange, with each part of the cloth sowed together being a different color. There were no patters, just solid colors of a vibrant green and light sky blue.

She wore a strange tank top with its strings fastened by a golden band around her neck, and a strange pair of sleeves were connected only by another golden ring to the shirt. There was a small pair of shorts with a golden colored belt around her waist, I'm fairly sure it was made out of interlocking pieces of metal instead of being a solid ring. Elbow-length fingerless gloves covered her forearms and her surprisingly delicate looking feet were held tightly into a pair of heels using an intricate array of colored straps.

The most important detail, however, was the long tail that was flicking back and forth angrily. It was different than any tail I'd ever seen on a Saiyan before; it was longer, for one thing. It nearly touched the ground when extended. The tip of the tail was black with long fur. What really caught my eye was a small golden band wrapped around its tip, for some reason it felt different than the other golden rings she wore.

"Another Saiyan?!" Krillen yelled in surprise. Way to go with stating the obvious.

"Cool!" trunks and Goten cheered.

"Well that was unexpected!" My dad said cheerfully.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed more. He was staring at her tail, at the golden ring circling it. "A DeathTail?!" He snarled, hands tightening into fists as his muscles tensed.

Verakbee's eyes narrowed as well. "Yes," Was her simple answer.

"Woah there, we don't _need _to fight!" My dad was in front of Vegeta holding his hands up in warning. "Now, she said she was looking for a planet to live on, a _peaceful_ planet!"

"You'd do better trusting _Freiza_ than a DeathTail!" Vegeta growled.

"What's a DeathTail?" Krillen asked, confused.

"DeathTails were the most dishonorable Saiyans, lying and sabotaging their way through the ranks! They were given their own separate division within the soldiers and would take order from no one except the king. Even then they rarely followed them! They were all women who distrusted men, they never mated or bore children and they would ignore any messengers sent to them if they weren't female."

The whole time he spoke I could see her grow angrier and angrier. Luckily, before she snapped Goten spoke up excitedly.

"So you're like a secret agent?!"

"Like from a secret organization?!" Trunks added, just as excited. Vegeta glared at him but he didn't seem to notice.

"Wait, like a spy?" Krillen added in curiously.

Like magic her anger disappeared as soon as she heard the tow children's voices. She straightened up from he stance cautiously.

"A spy.. I suppose you could say that..." A soft smile played on her lips.

"Hey, can we come a little closer? You know, just so we don't have to shout?" I asked carefully.

She looked us over carefully before nodding slowly. We walked carefully over to her ship and stopped about ten feet away.

"Who's the other person with you?"

Just like that, Krillen's innocent question caused her to go straight back into her defensive position. This time though, her face was far more serious and she looked extremely cautious. For a brief second, I though I saw a hint of fear in her eyes.

"No need to panic," Bulma said soothingly. "How about we introduce ourselves first? I'm Bulma Briefs and this is Trunks, mine and Vegeta's son." She put her hands on Trunks's shoulders with a calm smile.

Like it was most likely intended to, Bulma's calm attitude seemed to calm her down somewhat.

"My name's Krillen," He smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm Son Goku! These are my sons, Gohan and Goten." My dad smiled brightly and waved at her.

"As I already told you, my name is Verakbee. But... before, my Saiyan name was Stayla." She still looked suspicious. "As for the one who's traveling with me... he is young. He's still a child and knows _nothing_ of what his kind has done. Before I allow you to see him you need to _swear_ you won't harm him for what his species is." Her eyes narrowed again as she examined us.

"Of course not! _Right_ Vegeta?" Bulma gave her husband a glare. Everyone turned to him expectantly.

"Hmph! Fine!" He scowled and crossed his arms.

Verakbee exhaled shakily and we watched her turn around and bend over slightly. Her tail curved around her leg, seeming to show her nervousness with the little flicks it gave off. There was a faint mumbling sound as she spoke softly, then movement behind her legs.

She turned around again, watching us carefully. There was a small figure huddled behind her that barely reached her hip. A tiny yellow colored hand held onto hers tightly. She slowly pulled the hand until the person stepped out from behind her.

There were loud gasps, but none compared to the large snarl that ripped its way from Vegeta. Then, the loud thunderclap of a powerful object hitting another.

* * *

**MWAHAHA! Evil cliffy! What just happened?! What is the little creature-oh wait, you guys already know that! 8D Please tell me what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Crew **

**Chapter Three**

**Ugh, I was just 45 words away from my 2,000 words per chapter minimum! But I figured you guys had waited long enough, and you wouldn't want to wait even _longer_. So, here you go! Chapter Three of The New Crew!**

**Thank you crystal dragon(guest) and the three anonymous guests for reviewing last chapter!**

**I own nothing except Verabee, FrohstByte, and the idea for this story. Trust me, the characters would NOT be happy if I owned Dragonball. :3 I'd be EVIL MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *choke***

* * *

No One's P.o.V.

Gasps echoed all around as Goku collided with Vegeta midair. The small creature yelped and whimpered, bolting behind the female Saiyan again.

"You say that _DeathTails_ are _dishonorable_, but you break an oath _seconds_ after _making it?!" _She shrieked in anger.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled. "Calm down! You just said you wouldn't attack him!"

He wrestled with the Saiyan prince for a few seconds before Vegeta's sense of honor apparently caught up with him. He paused and glared at Goku until he was cautiously let go.

"_Vegeta_," Bulma didn't even raise her voice and yet her's was the one that affected him the most. He glared stiffly at the two strangers but didn't make another move. "I'm _really_ sorry for him, I hope he's not too scared?" Now Bulma's words were calmer, more soothing.

The creature was still huddled fearfully behind Verakbee after Vegeta's reaction. Verakbee herself was crouched in a defensive posture with a deadly calm expression. Something didn't feel right about it. She felt _too_ calm, too still.

And what was it that had caused such a reaction? The small alien was terrifyingly familiar.

Sure the colors were wrong, yellow instead of white and a dark crimson instead of purple, the horns were wrong too. They were small nubs angled backwards instead of straight out.

While all that may have been different, he still looked exactly like a miniature version of the base form of a certain evil ruler.

Freiza.

"He's fine." She ground out. "Now we'll just take our leave, it's obvious we aren't welcome."

"Wait! That's not it, we were just taken by surprise is all." Bulma placated.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to hurt either of you." Gohan said kindly as Krillen glanced at Vegeta as if to say 'At least _most_ of us'.

The young alien whimpered slightly and a pair of large, innocent dark purple eyes peeped out from behind her legs. There was silence for a few tense moments, no one daring to make a move as the Saiyan carefully looked each of them over.

Goten and Trunks suddenly gave each other similar looks.

"What's your name?" Goten asked with a big smile.

"F-FrohstByte..." He whispered, obviously still scared. Verakbee didn't seem too distrustful of Goten and Trunks, probably because they were children, so nobody made a move as they watched them interact.

"That's a cool name!" Trunks smiled, again not noticing his father give him an angry glare.

"My name's Goten! This is Trunks," Goten snickered. "He's named after swimming trunks." Despite most likely not knowing what they were, the kid still giggled a little at Trunks's annoyed 'Hey!'.

Since Verakbee seemed to calm down watching her charge, Bulma decided to ask her something.

"Verakbee, why don't you two stay on Earth?" Everyone looked at her, Vegeta looking like he was about to explode. "It's a very peaceful planet, after all we've got a lot of pretty powerful fighters protecting it! I can tell you and Vegeta won't get along very well but it's a whole planet, you'll be able to avoid each other. I can help you settle down somewhere and get used to how things go on Earth, or if you do plan on leaving I can have your ship refueled and you can go."

She narrowed her eyes at Vegeta, but FrohstByte nudged her. She looked down at him immediately and the child said something in a language that sounded like a series of clicks and the whistles. She seemed surprised, then looked up at Vegeta again with a calculating look.

"Prince Vegeta, I don't trust you. You don't trust me either, so we're kind of even." She paused and received a nod from him. "Every person here, except perhaps-Bulma, was it? can easily win against me. I pose little threat to this planet, and from the fact that you're helping to protect it I can assume you don't either. For now until both of us have a legitimate reason to hate each other besides old titles from a destroyed planet, do you believe we can put aside our grudges?"

He huffed. "You're sure as hell right I don't trust you. And don't think I don't know just how much danger you pose, simply by being here. But it's not like I have a choice now is it?" He glared at Bulma.

Everyone relaxed just a bit, knowing that was Vegeta's way of agreeing, albeit reluctantly. Goku laughed nervously and scratched behind his head.

"Well, now that _that's_ decided. Chichi didn't want us out too long and we were in the middle of eating, so I guess we better be heading back. We'll come by Capsule Corp tomorrow though to see how things are going!" He waved as he flew into the air, his sons floating after him.

"Bye Trunks! Bye FrohstByte! I'll see you two tomorrow!" Goten waved in a friendly manner to the child, who cautiously waved a yellow hand back.

Vegeta flew off directly after, grumbling under his breath. Krillen stayed long enough to welcome the pair to Earth before flying away himself.

"What are you going to do with my ship?" Verakbee asked curiously.

"Oh we can just leave it here for now, I'll send a crew out with some trucks and lifting equipment. Hey, you don't mind if I looked it over do you? It's fairly obvious that it's not Saiyan technology," Bulma looked at her hopefully.

"Of course not, you can do whatever you want with it. Except take it apart, I still might need it." She smiled. "It's Teshyon technology, by the way, the best there is."

"Nothing built like Teshyon tech!" FrohstByte chirped, seemingly much calmer now that Vegeta had left.

"Teshyon? Never heard of it, though that's not so surprising.""Hey, wanna fly with me on the way back?" Trunks asked the small alien with a smile.

"Uh, I can't... fly, I mean. I can't fly." FrohtsByte shuffled his feet awkwardly, still behind his guardian.

"What?!" Trunks stared with wide eyes. "Why can't you fly yet?!"

"He doesn't have very good kii control," The female Saiyan explained, putting her hand on FrohstByte's shoulder reassuringly.

"Oh. Does it have something to do with how his kii feels funny?"

"Trunks! Don't be rude," Bulma scolded.

"Actually, we're pretty sure that it DOES have something to do with that." She smiled gently.

Bulma led them to her helicopter, Verakbee unwilling to leave her charge alone and Trunks wanting to get to know his new possible friend.

On the flight back Bulma learned that Verakbee was suspicious of nearly everything, children being her biggest weakness(and she fully admitted it too). Anyone could see how protective she was of Frohstbyte, but Bulma also learned that he considered her his older sister. The little alien himself was scared of everything, it took the whole ride for him to relax enough to talk without whispering or stuttering. Even when he talked normally though his voice was quiet and barely understandable.

"I... I, wow, um... this is all _yours_?" She gaped at the ginormous sprawl of buildings that was Capsule Corp.

"Yep! And you and FrohstByte will have your own section all to yourselves, at least until you're used to living on Earth."

"'Byte," He muttered shyly. "Everyone calls me 'Byte."

"Well that sounds weird to say to me! Can I call you Frohst'?" Trunks asked.

"Uh.. I guess, sure..."

Bulma and Verakbee smiled as they watched the two talk. Or, more like Trunks chattered relentlessly while FrohstByte listened shyly.

"Hey, Bulma?"

"Hmm?"

"You might as well call me Vera'."

Bulma gave her a bright smile.

* * *

Dinner was... odd, to say the least.

FrohstByte hadn't known what any of the foods were and Verakbee had been worried over the fact that they didn't know if any of the foods were poisonous to his species(which Bulma learned were called Arcosians).

Trunks spent the entire time pelting the duo with questions. Of course neither of them really minded all that much, though there were some things they didn't trust to tell. Bulma respected this and never pressured them to share anything.

But there was one question that they couldn't ignore.

"So, what planet've you guys been living on?" Trunks bit into a piece of chicken. "I mean, you had to live _somewhere_. And why'd you guys leave?"

Verakbee stiffened, looking rather distant suddenly. FrohstByte grew teary eyed and choked slightly on his bite of corn. He coughed and wheezed for a minute, looking closer and closer to full on crying.

"It's fine," Bulma assured them quickly. "It's personal, we know you guys-"

"No," The Saiyan sighed. "A name can't hurt." She patted FrohstByte's back, helping him catch his breath. "Tesh. Planet Tesh, the most technologically advanced planet to exist." Her eyes showed sadness and regret.

"Planter Tesh huh? I heard it was impossible to conquer." All four head turned to see Vegeta standing in the doorway with a suspicious glare. So far he'd stayed out of their way, knowing that he and Verakbee would most likely end up fighting if they met. "What would you be doing there?" His eyes narrowed.

"Prince Vegeta." she nodded stiffly. Bulma had been unable to convince her to stop referring to him by his title.

He snorted. "_Someone_ finally knows the importance of using my rank. Are you going to answer me?"

She closed her eyes, bowing her head. When she finally looked up she had successfully hidden away her emotions. "If you would allow it, I'd like to keep that to myself for the time being. I have had little time to... _absorb_ the situation we've found ourselves in." She nodded in her charge's direction, subtly implying that it would be best to not bring it up until he'd managed to calm down.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and snorted again, but turned and left nonetheless.

There was silence for a few more minutes, as FrohstByte sniffed and the others continued eating. Bulma finally said something.

"Welcome to the club," she smirked slightly when Verakbee glanced up at her in confusion. "You are now one of two women who he'll listen to." Trunks snickered and FrohstByte frowned, not really getting it.

Verakbee snorted. "I think it's because I actually treat him like a superior."

Bulma shook her head in exasperation. "You know you don't have to, right? He's not really a prince anymore. Besides, didn't DeathTails ignore royalty or men or something like that?"

"Yeah, well, we ignored them because we considered our own commanders were better leaders." She snorted again.

"Oooh, so because you don't _have_ any anymore..."

"Yep. He's the only person left to follow orders from." She shrugged. "Besides, I was _extremely_ new to the whole DeathTail thing when Planet Vegeta was blown up."

Bulma was about to ask how she'd survived through it, but thought better and stayed silent. The rest of the meal was spent slightly more relaxed as Trunks gave up on asking questions and was now telling them about Earth. Every once in a while Bulma had to interrupt to explain something better or call Trunks out on a fib, but otherwise things went fairly smoothly.

* * *

**And they all lived happily ever after... JUST KIDDING! Happily Ever After is boring, there's gotta be some drama thrown in there first! ;D Please read and review, tell me what you guys think about Verakbee and FrohstByte!**


End file.
